stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Koe'Koe
|width="20%" bgcolor="white"| |- |valign="top" bgcolor="white"| Bestand:Koekoe hoofd.png Gegroet, Als een blad iets kan bereiken, dan is Koe'Koe waarschijnlijk geboren voor galg en rad. Maar laat onze redactie zich nu net niet ontfermen over deze verloren zaak, dit bastaardkind van Sides en Stichting Leezuh, een Libertaans tijdschrift toegewijd aan kunst en cultuur, zowaar! Schipperend tussen exclusief en minder exclusief (inclusief?), oud en nieuw, diepgaande journalistiek en oppervlakkige annonces en roddels, door Koe'Koe voorgeschoteld in de rubrieken 'Aan de speen' en 'Voorgekauwd', of u 't nu lust of niet! Daarbovenop oefenen wij ons ego onder het mom van recensies in 'Vlaaien' en laat de redactie tevens haar vermeend publiek aan het woord via 'De gracht', voor wie liever z'n eigen stem leest. Wee het gebeente van diegene die dit blad links (of zelfs rechts) laat liggen. Kunstschuwers en cultuurbarbaren, U zij gewaarschuwd! En alle anderen, geniet ervan. Gul Wedstrop, redacteur |valign="bottom" bgcolor="white"| 200px| |} |width="40%" bgcolor="#DAA520"| |width="20%" bgcolor="DAA520"| |- |valign="top" bgcolor="#F0E68C"| Internationale titel en actrice voor Kopstuk :Kingpin. Onder die titel zal de verfilming van de Libertaanse maffiabiografie Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi internationaal uitgebracht worden. Dat maakte de Loviaanse producent Transbaum Films vandaag bekend. Men heeft er dus niet voor gekozen de film dezelfde Engelse titel mee te geven als het boek, met name Top Dog. Life and Times of Mama Luigi. 100px|right|Actrice Stephanie Herrenhausen Begrijpelijk, want Kingpin. klinkt nu eenmaal pittiger - zij het minder ironisch - en vertoont alsnog overeenkomsten met de oorspronkelijke titel. Daarnaast is het eerste lid van de cast officieel: de sensuele Brunanter actrice Stephanie Herrenhausen neemt de rol van Diana Petrucci op zich. Petrucci, een operadiva, is de bekendste minnares van Luigi. ::GW/11 mei. Kopstuk krijgt voet aan grond :Maanden na de eerste geruchten krijgt de verfilming van de stevige maffiabiografie Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi langzaamaan vorm. Niemand minder dan Transbaum Films, het oudste filmbedrijf in Lovia, neemt namelijk de productie op zich. Het ziet ernaar uit dat we dus inderdaad met een Libertaans-Loviaanse coproductie te maken hebben. Blijft de vraag of de voertaal in de film Engels, Nederlands of een mengeling van beide wordt. Transbaum is een eerder klassieke studio, vaardig in uiteenlopende populaire genres, die piekte in de jaren veertig, met producties zoals Sheba and Solomon waarin diva Florentine Fortesque schitterde als de Koningin van Sheba. Vorig jaar nog was de maatschappij verantwoordelijk voor onder meer Chain Reaction, een actiekomedie over de Loviaanse geheime dienst. Franesia presenteert sinds kort een reeks zwart-witfilms van Transbaum, zoals 'Koe'Koe' eerder meldde. :Meer over Transbaum Films in het Engels. ::GW/11 mrt. Ken uw klassiekers! 100px|right|Filmdiva Florentine Fortesque :Ze bijschaven kan alvast in de bioscopen van Franesia, want vanaf heden presenteren zij een reeks rond Transbaum Films, de oudste productiemaatschappij van films in Lovia. Cinefiele Libertanen kunnen proeven van zes zwart-witfilms van Transbaum-makelij uit verschillende genres: Jack and Gilles (1929), Sheba and Solomon (1947), The Count of Sylvania (1949), Grijzestad (1955), The Spy (1963) en Intrepid (1971). Bovendien wordt elke 'première' ingeleid door een filmcriticus of -historicus, of (een naaste van) een belangrijk crewlid. ::GW/10 mrt. Raadpleeg ons archief. Bewerk |valign="top" bgcolor="#F0E68C"| 'Minder vrolijke deuntjes' /INTERVIEW met SAWYER HILLBILLY :Op country en folk staat (gelukkig) geen houdbaarheidsdatum. Sawyer Hillbilly (né Sawyer Jane) is de dertig voorbij maar niettemin kakelvers op de muziekmarkt in Libertas. "Na mijn studies ben ik meteen aan het werk gegaan. Er moest brood op de plank komen", vertelt de 32-jarige artiest. Een nieuwkomer, dat wel, maar geen laatkomer: "Ik speelde toen ook al gitaar, maar het bleef bij een bescheiden hobby." Die vrijetijdsbesteding veranderde in een baan toen Sawyer in 2006 met een bende andere musici en ook producenten rond de tafel ging zitten met het plan samen een heuse platenmaatschappij uit de grond te stampen; "Pas sindsdien ben ik serieus beginnen nadenken over een muziekcarrière." Vier jaar later zag Red Horse Records het daglicht, een twaalfkoppig collectief maar: "Er is wel degelijk leiding. Janszoon runt het bedrijf als het ware. Dan zijn er mensen die zich bezig houden met produceren, en anderen zoeken nieuw talent. Red Horse is wel eigendom van ons twaalven." En wonderwel "levert dat momenteel nog geen enkel probleem op". De eer was aan Sawyer om het eerste kind van het label te baren, zijn debuutplaat Sound Like A Hillbilly, zinspelend op het nummer 'Talkin' New York' van patroonheilige Bob Dylan waarin de goeie man ons toezingt: you sound like a hillbilly, we want folk singers here. Geen holle verwijzing, want het album keert volgens Sawyer zelf in zekere zin terug naar de oorspronkelijke folkmuziek, "die een maatschappelijke functie had en vaak sociaal getint was". :center|300px :Outsider-mentaliteit :De dag van vandaag zou het genre immers tot "een fringeverschijnsel" gemuteerd zijn "onder de dodelijke dominantie van mainstream rockmuziek". Aan wie of wat is dat te wijten? Moeilijk te zeggen volgens de zelf uitgeroepen hillbilly."Het is een kwestie van vraag en aanbod. Ik veronderstel dat de muziekindustrie meer baat heeft bij popzangers en grote rocksterren." Maar niet getreurd: "Libertas doet het trouwens heus zo slecht niet, als het op folk aankomt. Kijk maar naar het enorme succes van Full Frontal Buddha: die mannen zijn nationale helden in dit land." Daarnaast is de folk van voorheen meer dan alleen een thematische bron voor Sawyer; "Ik baseerde me ook meermaals op klassieke folkmelodieën, zoals je die vindt in de opnames van Pete Seeger." Wat tot slot country betreft, tracht de debutant ook afstand te nemen van wat hij "mainstream-countrymuziek" noemt: "Minder vrolijke deuntjes, minder cowboyisme, minder Amerikaans patriotisme." De rauwere klanken ("Qua sound kan je me vergelijken met mannen als Jakob Dylan of Calexico."), outsider-mentaliteit en kritische houding tegenover het Amerikaanse kapitalisme en nationalisme moeten de toevoeging "alternatief" aan Sound Like A Hillbilly rechtvaardigen. ::GW/17 okt. Bewerk |valign="top" rowspan="7" bgcolor="#8FBC8F"| JACKIE GRABLE _______________________ ADVERTENTIES _______________________ TOP 5 SINGLE _______________________ TOP 5 ALBUM |- |width="100%" colspan="2" bgcolor="#8FBC8F"| |- |width="40%" bgcolor="#8FBC8F"| |width="40%" bgcolor="#DAA520"| |- |valign="top" bgcolor="#F0E68C"| Transbaum Films /BIOS :center|150px : :Jack and Gilles 35px :Sheba and Solomon 35px :The Count of Sylvania 35px :Grijzestad 35px :The Spy 35px :Intrepid 35px ::GW/11 mrt. Landrovers! + Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga /DVD :Een Japanse meester in de gevechtsport mét passende cowboyhoed en -laarzen, en twee terdoodveroordeelde "Slangenkrijgers" nemen het op tegen het Kwaad met grote K in de vorm van landrovers en duistere gedrochten geleid door een schurkachtige landeigenaar en een Meesteres der Demonen. Het gaat hier wel te verstaan om twee afzonderlijke zaken: de Libertaanse western Landrovers! en de Loviaanse fantasy-miniserie Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga. Niet getreurd, het B-gehalte in elke productie, sinds kort verkrijgbaar op dvd, volstaat om de gemiddelde cultliefhebber een hele poos zoet te houden. :center|150px :Geloof het of niet, maar Landrovers! laat zich ongegeneerd samenvatten als: "Jimmy Kimura, te paard en ruiger dan ooit in het Wilde Westen!" Als we u daarenboven vertellen dat deze spaghettiwestern van en met de Japanse karatemeester annex worstellegende vervaardigd werd in de jaren tachtig, een jaar voor Kimura's overlijden, ziet u geen reden om deze niet aan te schaffen. Deze schijf cult is echter vergezeld van weinig extra's, met uitzondering van een iets te gepolijste minidocumentaire over "El Libertador". :center|200px :Van minidocu naar miniserie met Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga, gebaseerd op de vierdelige boekenreeks The Ophidian Saga van William Goodwin. Goodwins oeuvre schipperde constant tussen kitsch en klassiek en dat hebben de makers van Snake Warriors goed begrepen. Stevig gekruid met camp en gedrenkt in jaren '90-nostalgie, oogt deze tv-serie als een pareltje van een guilty pleasure. Met een niet onknap dvd-doosje is duidelijk iets meer aan de schare maar trouwe fans gedacht. :Landrovers! FILM: 35px EXTRA'S: 35px :Snake Warriors SERIE: 35px EXTRA'S: 35px ::GW/14 okt. Bewerk |valign="top" bgcolor="#F0E68C"| Bewerk |- |width="100%" colspan="2" bgcolor="#DAA520"| border|center |} Koe'Koe is een Libertaans tijdschrift voor kunst en cultuur uit binnen- en buitenland gelanceerd in het najaar van 2010. Het naar eigen zeggen "onafhankelijk blad" is ontstaan als een project van de Stichting Leezuh en een soort spin-off van het Loviaanse lifestyle- en cultuurmagazine Sides. Het tijdschrift rekent geen geld aan voor advertenties, en moet dus voor haar beperkt budget rekenen op verkoop en financiële ondersteuning van de Stichting Leezuh. De naam van het tijdschrift is volgens redacteur Gul Wedstrop een speelse verbastering van Ku'Cu, kort voor Kunst & Cultuur. De kernredactie van het tijdschrift bestaat uit: * Gul Wedstrop * Elena Hep * Jhon Lewis * ... Koe'Koe werd voor de allereerste keer gepubliceerd op 17 oktober 2010. Externe links * [http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Sides Sides] op Wikination Categorie:Tijdschrift Categorie:Stichting Leezuh Categorie:Cultuur